Possessed
by Ladybug1
Summary: Ardeth was injured by the Mummy Warrior on the infamous bus ride. What happened to him after the battle was over? Please R/R.


Possessed

By Ladybug

Disclaimer:  The characters of Ardeth Bay, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell are the property of Steven Sommers and Universal Studios.  No infringement intended.  All other characters are the sole property of the owner.

This story is rated PG-13

Please send any feedback to teddybear_91730@yahoo.com.

Storyline:  Picks up right after the end of TMR.  Please forgive my poor Arabic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even in victory, Ardeth Bay had no heart to celebrate.  He could only feel sorrow for those men he had lost in the battle against the Anubis warriors – sorrow for the families that they had left behind.  Of course, it had lifted his heart to see that his friends - who had fought so gallantly against Imhotep and the Scorpion King – were safe and apparently on their way home now.  He too would be heading home soon to his own family.  The family that the O'Connells didn't know about, the family he had never had the opportunity to share with them.  

However, duty came first.  First, he and what was left of his men would bury those they had lost while others attended the wounded.  And then and only then could he allow himself to think of home and who waited for him there.

Ignoring the throbbing pain across his chest as he had been since receiving the nasty gash several days earlier, he turned to look out across the never-ending sea of sand.  Had it really only been a few days before?  Allah, he felt as if it had been a lifetime ago when he and his friends had taken that bus ride that had almost ended in his death.  Only Evelyn's quick handling of the shotgun and quite possibly Jonathan's wild manic driving had kept him from meeting a certain death at the hands of Imhotep's spawn.

_The mummy soldier . . ._

Ardeth's mind took him back to that moment on the bus when the half mummy had raked its razor sharp nails across his chest, slicing through the material of his robes, slicing through flesh and leaving him with three nasty lacerations and no strength to fight anymore.  Falling to the floor between two seats, thinking that this time Imhotep had won, he'd thrown his hands up in a last ditch effort to protect himself as the hideous creature had slithered across his body, raising its skeletal arm for the final blow. . .

A final blow that had never come.  Blown to smithereens by Evelyn at the last second with O'Connell's shotgun.  Lowering his arms, he could only nod his thanks to her and lift a silent prayer to Allah for allowing him to fight another day.

And now, days later when the wound should have been healing, it was red, irritated and throbbing.  Aching.  Of course, it could have been the lack of proper cleaning that made it ache so.  They had been in a hurry and he had done a half-baked job of dressing the wound.  _Hessa will not be pleased when I finally made it home_, he thought to himself with a smile.  He missed her and hated to be away from her for so long, but as always, duty came first.  It was a part of his life that they both accepted.  Something she was fully aware of when she had agreed to be his wife.  The wife of the Med-jai Chieftain.

Hessa 

He sighed softly as he easily conjured up her face in his mind.  So beautiful and full of life.  Again, he regretted that he had not shared more of his life with the O'Connells.  The two people who had become more than just his friends weren't even aware that he had a wife and two children that he adored beyond all reason.  A son and a daughter.  The very two reasons why he had stayed to help O'Connell get his son back rather than to find and warn his men that had been following.  Because he knew the helpless feeling . . . and he knew that if the roles had been reversed, O'Connell would have done the same for him.

And in thinking of his kids, he was once again reminded of the loss of Horus.  Da'ud and Janan would be devastated when they learned Horus had been killed, but at least he could tell them that the man who'd killed Horus was dead by his own hand.  That in itself was another relief.  Loch-nah had long been a thorn in the side of the Med-jai, and now that thorn had been removed permanently.

"Keif halac (how are you)?  You look pale, Ardeth."  He turned as his second in command approached.

"Ana mabsoot (I am fine)," he answered, pushing the ache to the back of his mind.  "How goes the search?"

Fouad Azziz watched his chieftain closely.  Like he and the others, Ardeth had some scratches and blood on his face and hands from the battle.  His robes were dirty and torn and he looked tired.  But what concerned Fouad was the brief flicker of an eerie glow in his eyes, then just as suddenly it was gone.  _Just a freaky reflection of the sun_, he told himself and turned his attention back to Ardeth's question.  "I believe we have found nearly all our fallen warriors, but it will be impossible to know if we have found them all." He paused for a moment, then continued.  "Those who survived have been accounted for and it appears we have lost all the commanders except for Karif Sufi of the Sixth tribe."

Ardeth closed his eyes and sighed, knowing they had taken a hard hit in numbers, but to lose the all but one of the commanders of the Twelve tribes too . . . it would take a long time for the Med-jai to recover from this big of a loss.  "All right, Fouad.  Let's get this finished up so we can gather our wounded and get these men home to their families."

"Aiwa, Sayadi," he answered and immediately turned to complete the task his chieftain had assigned to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night as his men slept, while others kept watch, Ardeth dreamed . . .

He was back on the double decker bus.  He was standing near the back doors, waiting for the attack of the mummy soldiers.  Suddenly, without warning, one appeared in the open doorway.  It swung in on skeletal arms, its hideous mouth open wide – roaring at him – scaring the shit out of him.  He shouted in startled fear as the Thompson came to life in his hands, cutting the mummy warrior in half and blowing it back out the door.

_Above him, he could hear the blasts of Rick's shotgun as he quickly loaded another clip into the Thompson and looked wildly around him, waiting for the next attack.  When it came, he was not prepared for what swung in through the open door.  The upper remains of that same mummy warrior swung in and slammed in to him, knocking the Thompson from his hands.  It grabbed at him, slamming him into the window, then throwing him across the bus and to land against the bench seats.  He rolled to his feet, his fists out, ready for the next attack.  Swinging his fists wildly, he connected with the creature and sent it flying across the bus to slam against the back wall.  It recovered quickly, grabbing at and swinging from the parallel bars that were attached from the ceiling.  He could hear Evelyn yelling – something about turn.  She kept repeating it until suddenly he was flying through the air again and slamming into the side of the bus.  The mummy warrior too was thrown from its course, landing on the other side of the bench seat from him._

_Quickly, he pushed himself up as the creature also rose up from behind the seat and stretched out its arm.  Long dagger-like talons suddenly lengthened on each finger, giving the creature sharp claws.  Eyes widened in horror, he tried to avoid the razor sharp claws as it lashed out, but it was too quick and those talons caught him across his chest, ripping into flesh causing him to fall back.  He screamed in fear, but instead of the creature being blown to bits by Evelyn as it had been in reality, it began to disintegrate and seep into the gash it had made across his chest.  Desperately he tried to stop it, he covered the wound with his hands, but the creature continued to seep between his closed fingers until nothing was left._

_Panting, he could only lay there.  He glanced over at Evelyn to see if she'd witnessed what had happened, but she was busy with O'Connell.  Surely he'd just imagined it and his over-taxed mind just didn't register the shotgun blast.  The creature did not possess his body.  Suddenly his body stiffened, then convulsed violently._

' E-heeby-uut Setna (Destroy them)!' a voice commanded inside his head.

_His dark eyes widened in fear as he threw his head back and screamed . . ._

"Noooooo . . ."

Violently, Ardeth jerked awake.  The denial still on the tip of his tongue as he bit back the scream that threatened to escape his lips.  He sat up, looking around him, not quite sure of where he was.  Then slowly his surroundings began to look familiar to him.  The campfire burned brightly nearby and he could see his men sleeping.  Laying his hand against his chest, covering the wound as if that alone would protect it, he shook off the last remnants of the nightmare and forced himself to lie back down on his back.  Staring up into the star filled sky, he offered up a prayer that the dream had not been a premonition.  That it had only been the results of an over-tired mind and having to face things that no man should ever have to face.  Wearily, he willed himself to relax as he closed his eyes, but it was a long time before sleep took him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even before their arrival, the tribe had been notified of their victory and anxiously waited to celebrate.  Tired in body as well as in soul, Ardeth was glad when the small village where he lived came into view.  His only desire at this point was to kiss his children, make love to his wife and sleep for a week.  He sighed knowing he would achieve the first, possibly the second in a day or two and never the third.  He would be lucky if he got any sleep at all tonight.

In his mind, he already knew how the next set of events would be mapped out.  They would arrive in the village and be greeted by the people.  Ardeth would see that the wounded were taken care of then he would see to those in his village who had lost a loved one.  Later, after reports had been made to the elders he would need to ride out to the other eleven tribes and attend to assigning a new commander and visiting those mourning their loss.  It was not a time he looked forward to.  Once he'd attended to those in his own village, he would finally go home, but only briefly.  He would hug and kiss his children.  He would kiss and hold Hessa for as long as she could stand the smell of him, then he would allow her to bathe him.  Once clean, he would dress for the celebration.  That would go way into the night.  He would be expected to make a speech, telling the tribe of the battle, honoring those that had been lost fighting bravely.  Of how the Med-jai stood against the Anubis warriors and how the O'Connells had bravely battled He Who Shall Not Be Named and the Scorpion King and won.  He would also tell them of the tattoo that Rick O'Connell wore naming him a Warrior Of God – a Med-jai.  Once all of that was done, then they would eat and celebrate.  When the appropriate time came, he would escape and he would climb into bed with Hessa and holding her close, he would sleep . . . finally, blessed sleep.

And so it had gone.  It all seemed a blur to him now, almost surreal.  As if he were watching the events from outside his body.  Several times he'd found his mind drifting only to abruptly be brought back to reality when the person who was speaking to him called him back with a touch to his arm.  It was so unlike him to do that, to just blank out.  He could only guess that he was over-tired, physically and mentally exhausted.  As he watched the celebration continue, his thoughts drifted back to earlier when he'd finally had the opportunity to enter his own home.  He had already been greeted by his children.  They were now off playing with their friends, quite used to their father's coming and going.  Hessa had greeted him formally as she was expected to do, coming out with the others to greet the returning warriors – the heroes.

Then, she had been fully robed, as was the customs of their tribe, dressed properly to be seen in public.  When he had finally entered his home though, she stood before him, dressed only for his eyes.  He had murmured softly to her in Arabic and with tears streaming down her beautiful face, she had quickly closed the distance between them and greeted him as a wife who had missed her husband and who was happy for his safe return.  His arms had closed around her, holding her tight as he kissed her deeply.  Her fingers had clutched at the front of his robes, unknowingly raking her nails across his wound.  He had breathed in sharply, jumping back in reaction.  And as he had predicted, Hessa had had a fit.

During the entire time she cleansed the wound, she had cursed him.  He had simply smiled at her, enjoying her attention, enjoying her temper, not caring that it was somewhat disrespectful.  His Hessa had always had a temper, but she never displayed it in public, she never embarrassed him or caused him to lose respect before their people.  She saved any disagreements for when they were alone, in their home.  He had the utmost respect for his wife and he loved her beyond reason.  He would never lay a hand on her in anger and he would kill anyone who harmed her.  So it was with much confusion and fear that while he watched her prepare his bath he heard a voice.

"Kill her."

Not realizing that only he had heard the voice, that it had come from inside his own head, he'd immediately reached for his scimitar.  Pivoting, his body reacting out of years and years of conditioning.  He was prepared to defend what was his to the death; he frowned when he found nothing but an empty room.  Hessa had turned from filling the large tub, a large bucket in her hands.

"Ardeth?"

He had looked around almost wildly.  Not yet allowing himself to relax until he knew for certain that any danger had passed and that they were alone.  "Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what, habibi?"

"The voice.  I heard a voice as if it were right next to me."  He turned to face her then and he could see the worried expression on her face.

"What did it say?"

"It threatened you," he answered knowing how ridiculous he sounded.  They were quite alone.  Hessa had put the bucket down and slowly moved towards him.  The scimitar lowered as she moved close, reaching up to touch his cheek, tracing her fingers along the tattoo on his cheek.

"You are tired, ana ahibuk.  In my wildest imaginings I could never conceive of what you must have faced while you were gone."  Ardeth wearily dropped his forehead to press against hers, his arms circling around her waist.  "But you are home now, alive and safe and here with me."

Closing his eyes, he had breathed in deeply of her scent, knowing she was right.  He _was_ tired.  Bone weary exhausted and it just made things worse knowing it would be days, possibly weeks before he would have the time to catch up on the sleep his mind and body so desperately needed.  It was in that exhaustion that he had had that dream and thought he had heard that voice.  The signs of an over-tired mind.

And so now as he sat at the head table watching the celebration around him, he continued to tell himself that, even though his warrior instincts told him different.  Those instincts told him that the real battle was just beginning.  And this time it could cost him more than the lives of those he loved, it could cost him his very soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knowing how tired he was, when they finally made it to their home and the children tucked safely into bed, Hessa slid into their bed and simply held him while he slept.  The roles seemed to be reversed this time and it was she who lay on her back with him curled around her, his head pillowed against her breasts.  It was what he needed.  To hear her steady heartbeat beneath his ear to keep him grounded.

She was worried about him.  She had sat quietly at the celebration and listened as he told them of what had happened, of how he'd fought against Loch-nah at the O'Connell home, of how Evelyn had been taken and that the O'Connell boy, Alex, had put the Bracelet of Anubis on his arm.  He had told them of the battle at the Museum and of Imhotep's raising, of the battle on the bus and how Evelyn had saved his life.  He told of Alex's kidnapping and the wild flight on the dirigible – with a brief explanation of what a dirigible was – following the clues that the clever boy had left behind.  He told them of seeing Ahm Shere for the first time.  He told of Imhotep's power, how he raised the water up to destroy them, but they had survived the crash and had continued the journey on foot.  He spoke briefly on the loss of Horus, of his decision to continue on with the O'Connells to save the boy before setting out to notify the commanders where they were.  He told them of the pigmies and the battle that took place in the forest of Ahm Shere.  He told of his revenge on Lock-nah and knowing the boy was now safe with his parents, his escape into the forest to locate the other Med-jai and prepare for the bigger battle that was to come.

The victory of the first wave of Anubis warriors and the feeling of dread when they had all realized that it was only the beginning.  The decision to fight to the death, to honor everything that the Med-jai had fought to protect.  They had stood ready to do battle, to meet death as proud warriors then at the last possible second, when certain death breathed down on them, they were gone.  Returned to the sands from which they had been raised up from.  The O'Connells had been victorious.  He spoke of the destruction of Ahm Shere and of his relief at seeing the O'Connells safe and alive in the dirigible.

It was no wonder then that his mind would play tricks on him, she thought as she lie there holding him, feeling the heat of his body against hers.  He'd been gone for weeks.  First to spy on the activities at Hamanuptra, then he'd immediately left for London.  To be gone for such a length of time was nothing new, but this time had been different.  Gently, she stroked his hair.  So thick and long.  She loved the way it curled at the ends and how silky it felt against her hands.

He was on the bus again.  The upper half of the mummy warrior swung at him, knocking him back, its sharp dagger like fingernails slicing across his chest, ripping it open.  He cried out in pain and fear, his hands coming up to ward off the killing blow.  But nothing happened.  When he lowered his arms, it was to find the hideous creature disintegrating before his very eyes and seeping into the torn flesh across his chest.

_With an alarmed cry, he tried to brush it off – push it away – but it was too late.  Fear washed over him as he felt a burning sensation through his chest as the creature battled for possession of his body.  "Laa!"_

_Panicked, he pushed himself to his feet, looking around wildly._

_"You okay, buddy?"  He spun around to stare at Rick O'Connell – his friend.  Suddenly the fear was replaced by a burning hatred and a powerful need to kill._

"E-heeby-uut Setna," he growled and raising a hand that had lengthened into a hideous looking claw, he drove it into O'Connell's stomach.

"Laa!"  Ardeth jerked to a sitting position, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as a light sheen of sweat covered his face and body.  He jumped with a startled cry when a hand touched his back.

"Ardeth?"  Hessa, it was only Hessa!  He shuddered as his hands came up to cover his face.  What in the name of Allah was happening to him?  "Ardeth, are you alright?"

"Aiwa, ahibuk.  I just had a bad dream.  Go back to sleep."  He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some water.  I'm fine, Hessa, I'll be back in a minute."  He left their room and entered the dark kitchen from memory.  Locating a cup, he poured some water into it from a pitcher and drained it.  His skin was clammy and his hands shook as the dream replayed in his mind.  _It was only a dream_, he told himself.  _It means nothing!_

Setting the cup down, he made his way back to the bedroom and slid back into bed.  Hessa curled up against him, his arms pulling her close.  He needed to hold her, to feel her warmth wrapped around him.  "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Breathing in deeply, he shook his head.  "I can hardly remember it now," he lied.  "Do not worry, habibti."  He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  "Once things have settled down, I'll get some rest and then things will be back to normal."

However, the next day was anything but normal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Ardeth rose early.  He never did get back to sleep completely after the dream.  He'd lie there staring into the darkness while Hessa slept snuggled against him.  He had hated lying to her about not remembering the dream.  He remembered it with vivid detail, but he knew that it would only worry her if he told her.  He also didn't bother to tell her of the strange way he'd begun to feel.  It was almost like he was watching himself from outside his body, like in a dream only this was very real.  He would never admit this to anyone, but he was starting to fear for his sanity.  He could only hope and pray that Allah would protect his family and his people if he should by chance completely lose it.

Fully dressed in his dark robes, with his scimitar sheathed at his side, he stepped out into the early morning light.  Already people were active, moving about.  He had much to do over the next several days, then he would need to leave to visit the other tribes.  Already messengers had been sent informing them of what had happened and for them to prepare for his visit.  For those who'd lost their tribe commander, they would need to select a replacement.  It was a process that would take time.  He dreaded having to be away from his family again after having been gone for so long, but _he_ was the chieftain.  It was _his_ duty to see to all his people's welfare.  For a brief moment, Ardeth wondered how his father had done it all those years.  Though his father had never faced what he himself had faced over the last ten years, duty had still taken his father away for weeks at a time, keeping him away from his family.  His father had adored his mother just as much as he adored Hessa.  The thought of his father and mother made him smile as he crossed through the village and headed towards the battlement where he could hear the sounds of his men practicing their swordplay.  Makin and Numa Bay had been gone for several years now and Ardeth still missed them.

Standing at the outer edge of the battlement, Ardeth watched his men doing different exercises.  Sorrow filled him as he saw how empty it was.  Even if he were to include the men who were currently on guard duty, the battlement would still be sadly empty.

"Hey, ibn il-'amm (cousin) wanna take your chances?"  Ardeth glanced over to see his cousin, Umar casually swing his scimitar in a series of fast moving arcs.

"I think, ibn il-'amm," he replied with a grin.  "It is you who are taking chances."

"Don't tell me you are chicken, are you, Ardeth?"

Ardeth laughed, feeling strangely happy by the challenge.  He drew his scimitar out never knowing the exact moment he blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~

Umar Bay smiled broadly as he faced off with his older cousin.  They were close, having grown up together, their fathers being brothers.  As it was, they were more like brothers themselves than cousins.  Everyone knew that Ardeth was by far the superior swordsman, but Umar was always trying to better himself and even though he continued to lose to Ardeth, it was obvious to all the Med-jai warriors – including Ardeth - that Umar was improving.

Umar knew he was far from being able to beat Ardeth, but he'd issued the challenge more for his cousin's sake than for his own.  He knew full well what Ardeth had faced while he'd been gone.  Knew that what Ardeth needed now was normalcy and some brotherly jesting.  Issuing the challenge was normal for Umar and the jesting was all part of his personality.

"All right, Med-jai," Ardeth growled softly under his breath.  "Let's see what you can do."

Umar's eyes widened a little at how Ardeth had addressed him.  He acted almost as if they'd never faced off before and he'd certainly never addressed him as 'Med-jai' before.  Every warrior on the battlement stopped what they were doing to watch the display.  They already knew from past experience that while the duel between the two cousins would be serious it wouldn't be without humor.

Fouad frowned as he approached the battlement.  He'd just come off duty and wanted to report the evening's happenings to Ardeth before catching a few hours sleep.  He'd seen Ardeth and his cousin Umar duel before and while he normally enjoyed the sport, something wasn't right.  Fouad knew Ardeth, knew how he moved.  He was smooth and graceful, always analyzing his opponent.  Whereas the man he saw now moved almost jerkily and when he watched the two clash swords, Ardeth seemed to be chopping at Umar rather than swinging.  In either case, Ardeth was still winning and if he didn't back off . . .

"Laa!" Fouad whispered as he charged forward.

Umar fended off the attack as best he could, but Ardeth was being ruthless.  He couldn't even find the breath to make the usual wisecrack, as was his custom.  His arms were beginning to ache from blocking his cousin's powerful swings.  _When had Ardeth become so strong_? he wondered to himself.  Any moment, he expected his cousin to back off and laugh, saying it was all a joke, but he didn't and he kept coming until Umar didn't think he could defend himself any longer.

"Ardeth, what are you doing?"

Dark eyes flashed at him, glowing eerily.  "I thought you wanted to fight, Med-jai?"  The voice was Ardeth's, but the words were not.  Something was wrong, he realized too late.  Ardeth smiled wickedly as he swung upward, knocking the scimitar from Umar's hand.  "Mat, you Med-jai pig! (die)" he hissed through his teeth.

Umar fell back, landing on his butt in the sand as Ardeth came to stand over him.  He watched the man who looked like his cousin, but somehow wasn't, with wide eyed fear.  He flung his arm up and cried out as Ardeth raised his scimitar up in a final deathblow that didn't come.  He saw Ardeth's own eyes flicker, then they looked confused.  He shook his head quickly as if to shake off something then his dark eyes widened in horror at the position he found himself in.

In the next moment, Fouad tackled him.

~*~*~*~*~

Ardeth felt the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground hard.  His scimitar flew from his hand as a heavy weight pinned him down.  He could hear orders being barked out, but he was confused, not understanding what all the excitement was about.

The heavy weight shifted and he felt hands grabbing his arms lifting him to his feet.  "Hold him," Fouad ordered.  He turned to Umar and gave him a hand up.  "Are you alright?"

"Aiwa," he answered.  "What the hell happened?" He looked past Fouad to Ardeth who stood passively and uncertain.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  Turning back to Ardeth, Fouad approached him slowly.  "Ardeth?"

Ardeth blinked several times, then looked at his second-in-command.  "Shufi? khabar e? (what is going on?)" he whispered softly.

"That's what I was going to ask you.  Why did you try to kill your cousin, Ardeth?"

His eyes widened in shock.  "What?" He looked past Fouad, his gaze meeting Umar's.  He could see the truth in his cousin's eyes.  He remembered now what had happened, but it was like he had been in a dream.  He thought it had been a dream, a really bad one.  Had it all been real?  Had he really tried to kill Umar?  His heart pounded swiftly in his chest as he realized that he had indeed almost killed his cousin.  He felt sick at the realization.

"Release me," he commanded softly.  His dark gaze met Fouad's as his second gave the nod to the two warriors that held Ardeth by the arms.  Slowly he moved forward to stand before his cousin.  He held Umar's gaze as he held out his hand.

"SamaH ana, ibn il-'amm. (forgive me, cousin)"  Umar could hear the pain in Ardeth's voice.  His eyes a mixture of fear, sorrow and concern at what he'd almost done.  "You know that you are like a brother to me.  I would never knowingly, willingly harm you." He shook his head in confusion.  "I don't know what just happened.  I can only pray that it is a result of being overstressed and that it will pass after things settle down."

Umar grasped Ardeth's forearm in a warrior's handshake and squeezed affectionately.  "There is nothing to forgive, ibn il-'amm.  After everything that you've been through, it's a wonder you are still sane.  You should get some rest."

Ardeth smiled sadly as he glanced around at this men watching them.  "There will be time for rest later.  There is too much to do now."  He jerked his cousin into a hard embrace, then released him.  Turning, he found Fouad standing off to the side a bit eyeing him warily.

"I have a meeting with the council this morning, but we need to talk."  Fouad nodded his agreement.  "Come to my tent later this afternoon."

"Aiwa, Sayadi," he answered and watched as his chieftain walked off.

"Is he going to be alright, Fouad?"

Fouad turned to Umar with a concerned look on his face.  "I hope so.  You want to tell me exactly what happened?"

Umar ran a distracted hand through his short dark hair.  He gazed off watching the men going back to their exercises.  "It was like he was someone else.  It started off as usual, he was smiling and teasing, then suddenly it was like he was possessed."  Umar turned to look Fouad in the eye.  "I swear his eyes glowed.  Literally.  And he kept calling me a 'Med-jai' and just before you tackled him, he said, 'Die, you Med-jai pig.'"  Fouad's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "He told me that he thought it was just from being overstressed.  Do you think that might be it?"

"I pray that it is that simple, Umar.  Until we know for certain, though, we must keep an eye on him.  Stressed or not, we can not take the chance that he might attack one of the villagers."  His watchful gaze found Ardeth near the stables talking to their blacksmith.  "Something is bothering him, I can see it in his eyes.  He knows more than he's telling us and I'll get to the bottom of it when I meet with him this afternoon."  Umar nodded as Fouad walked off to go to his own tent.

~*~*~*~*~

It was just after lunch when Ardeth returned home.  His meeting with the council had gone well.  It was basically a repeat of what he'd told everyone at the celebration the night before, only with more detail.  Fetching himself a cup of water, his mind once again returned to the incident that morning between Umar and himself.  He was beginning to worry now that there was something more wrong with him than just stress.  But still, he was unwilling to admit that there could be any truth behind the dreams and that the mummy warrior possessed him.  There had never been anything written of such an incident happening or that it _could_ happen.  No, it had to be stress!  As much as it sickened him to admit to that kind of weakness, it was better than the alternative.

Setting the cup down, he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness.  He gasped, staggering back a step or two in attempt to keep his balance, as one hand came up to press against his aching forehead and the other clutched at the sudden sharp pain that lanced through his chest.

_"E-heeby-uut Setna,"_ the command was sharp and clear in his head.  Grasping his head with both hands now, he shook it violently.

"Laa!"

"_E-heeby-uut Setna!"_  Ardeth doubled over in pain as the words roared through his head.  From a distance, he heard the pounding of small feet racing through the house.  Fear rose up in him at the thought of his children seeing him in such a way.

"Laa!" he again denied the voice, but it was a useless gesture.  In the next moment, he blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~

Da'ud watched his mother and sister hang up the wet robes on the long line of string that hung across between two poles.  He was very happy that his father had finally returned home after being gone for so long.  His birthday was coming in a few more weeks and he would be turning ten years old.  His father had promised him he could have his first knife when he turned ten.  Already his father had been showing him how to handle a knife properly, telling him the dos and don'ts.

"The first time I catch you mishandling a knife or pointing it at anyone, ana ibn, you won't be able to sit down for a month, is that clear?"

"Aiwa, Abu!" he'd answered with excited bright eyes.

"Good.  Then as long as you continue to show me that you respect what a knife can do and handle it properly, then I'll see about getting you one for your birthday."  Da'ud smiled as he remembered the conversation with his father.  It had been a few weeks before he'd gone away to deal with the intruders at Hamanuptra.  And now he was back.

"Ume," he addressed his mother as he stood and turned towards the tent.  "I'm going inside for a drink of water."

"All right," Hessa answered with a quick glance over her shoulder.

Da'ud entered from the back of the tent and immediately heard movement from the kitchen area.  Smiling, he knew his father had returned home and he raced forward, excited to see him again.  He rounded the corner and saw his father bent forward.  Immediately, he assumed their game was in play and he shrieked with laughter as he launched himself at Ardeth's back.

"E-heeby-uut Setna!" Ardeth roared as he suddenly straightened up, spun around and backhanded the child that flew at him.  He watched in satisfaction as the child – a boy – flew back with a sharp cry and landed hard on the ground.

Da'ud felt his head explode, then the wind knocked from his lungs as he hit the ground hard.  He'd barely registered what was happening when he saw his father – eyes glowing, face contorted in rage – standing over him, leaning down to grasp a fistful of the front of his robes and lifted him bodily off the ground.

"Abu," he choked out as his father shook him hard, speaking to him in a language he didn't understand.

~*~*~*~*~

"Can you hand me the sash, Janan?"  Hessa watched as her 7-year-old daughter picked up the black sash that belonged to her father and carefully brought it to her mother, making sure it didn't drag in the sand.  "Shukran, Janan."

"Ahlan wa sahlan, Ume, (you are welcome, mother)" she answered as she handed the sash over.  Hessa took the sash and laid it over the line when she heard the commotion from inside the tent.

"Stay here, Janan!"

"Aiwa, Ume," she answered obediently as she watched her mother rush into the tent.

~*~*~*~*~

When Hessa entered the tent, she found Ardeth hauling up their son by the front of his robes and giving him a hard shake.  She could hear him speaking, but didn't understand the language.

"Ardeth!" she yelled as she rushed forward.  "Release him, now!"  She grasped at his arm and then felt the blood drain from her face when he turned his head towards her.  "Allah be merciful," she whispered as she dropped her hands away from him.  The face that looked back at her was that of her husband, but it was different.  His eyes glowed an eerie white and his features looked almost skeletal.

Ardeth turned his attention back to the boy and smiled evilly.  His fist tightened its grip and pressed up into the boy's throat, choking him.  He felt the woman clawing at his arm and turned towards her to swat her away.

"Stop it, Ardeth, you're choking him," she screamed at him.  He roughly shoved her away with a sneer.  "You're killing your son!"

He stopped and stared at her confused as tears streamed down her cheeks.  "Hessa?"  He felt as if he were drowning as he frantically fought for control.  He felt the wave of dizziness come over him again and he closed his eyes and swayed as if he might pass out.  When he opened them again, they were the deep brown of his natural eye color and he breathed in sharply when he realized what he was doing.  Quickly, but gently, he lowered Da'ud to the floor, then he gathered him in his arms and held him tight.

"Allah, help me!  What have I done?" He whispered the words into his son's thick mop of dark hair.  He sank to his knees as Da'ud clung to him – comforting him as much as he was being comforted in return.  "SamaH ana, Da'ud, samaH ana," he chanted over and over as he rocked his son in his arms.

Hessa lowered herself next to them and wrapped her arms around them both.  Tears fell as Ardeth turned to bury his face in the comfort of her breasts.  "I'm losing my mind, Hessa.  I'm going crazy and Allah help me before I kill someone!"

Hessa pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  Her fingers stroked his hair as she held both husband and son in the healing warmth of her arms.  "You have been through too much, ana ahibuk.  You need to rest.  Please, Ardeth, I beg you to take a few days to rest before visiting the other tribes.  You will do them no good if you have a breakdown from stress and exhaustion."

Because he knew she was right and because of what had been happening to him, he agreed.  He needed to rest, another day or two would not matter.  The other tribes could wait.

~*~*~*~*~

Hessa watched Ardeth sleep for a few minutes, before leaving the bedroom.  She was scared.  Her husband could be terrifying when he was angry, but what she witnessed earlier was beyond that.  He had been out of control with rage and hadn't even realized what he was doing.  He had never hit one of the children in anger.  Spankings when they were necessary, but always done calmly with the understanding of why it was being done.  She had never known him to be so exhausted and his body just couldn't take anymore.  If she had to tie him to the bed, she would in order to make him rest.  Entering the kitchen where Da'ud and Janan sat at the table, she leaned over and kissed Da'ud's bruised cheek.

"You know your Abu loves you and would never knowingly raise a hand to you in such a way."  Da'ud nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I know, Ume.  I understand that Abu is not feeling well right now."

Hessa nodded.  "And that is why I want you and Janan to go stay the night with Umar and Nada.  Your Abu needs quiet and sleep.  I'll gather your things and walk you over there, alright?"

"Aiwa, Ume," Da'ud answered and stood up to help his mother pack a few clothes for himself and Janan.

When Hessa returned a short time later, she found Fouad waiting outside.  "Marhaba salam alekom, Sayada," he greeted her formally.

"Marhaba salam alekom, Commander Azziz."

"Is Ardeth in?  We had a meeting set for this afternoon and he asked me to meet him here."

"Aiwa, he is here, but he is sleeping, Fouad, and unless it is an emergency, then I will not allow you to disturb him."  Fouad eyes widened at the news.

"Sleeping?  Ardeth?"

"We had a little incident here earlier, Fouad and I am worried about his health."

"Incident?  Tell me, please, Sayada."  He took a step forward in concern.  "Did Ardeth attack you?"

She shook her head.  "No, not me, but Da'ud.  It was frightening, Fouad.  His eyes glowed and his face was contorted.  He looked almost-"

"Skeletal?"

Hessa's eyes widened in surprise.  "Aiwa, exactly!"

"Is Da'ud alright?"

"Aiwa.  A bruised cheek, but otherwise he's fine.  Ardeth however is falling apart.  When he snapped out of it, he was horrified by what he'd done.  I made him lie down and rest.  I want you to take charge the next few days and let him recover.  I think his body and mind have had enough and he needs to rest before he has a breakdown.

"Perhaps you are right, Sayada.  It makes sense.  However you will notify me immediately if anything else happens, alright?"  Hessa nodded in agreement and watched Fouad turn and leave before entering the tent.

Quietly she entered their bedroom to see Ardeth still sleeping.  She approached the bed and stared down at her husband's sleeping form.  He had stripped down to just his pants and her eyes wandered appreciatively over his muscular form.  Finally they came to rest on the bandage that covered the scratch across his chest and she began to wonder if maybe it had become infected and the infection was causing him to react the way he had been.  He had told her he had not taken proper care of it, that there had not been time.  If he was not feeling better by the time he woke, she would send for the healer.  Reaching out, she stroked her fingers across the tattoos on his forehead and shrieked when his eyes snapped open.  They were glowing that eerie white again as his hands locked around her wrists and with a hard yank, he flipped her across him onto her back as his heavier weight came up to pin her beneath him.

~*~*~*~*~

"I am your master and you will obey me!" 

_He stood obediently before Imhotep, waiting for his orders.  He lived only to serve his master and to destroy those who would harm him._

_"You will destroy them all!  The Med-jai and the O'Connells!  I will finally have my revenge!"_

_Images of a beautiful woman slipped unbidden into his mind.  A woman that he knew and loved and yet how could that be?  He was a mummy warrior, here only to serve the priest, Imhotep.  He had never loved, had never known the love of a woman . . ._

_And yet, she still disturbed his mind and stirred his heart._

_"You will kill her," he commanded.  "You will not allow her to keep you from your mission!"_

_Something inside him recoiled at that command and he started to deny his master.  "I cannot," came his startled reply._

_"You **will** obey me!" he raged.  "Do not think that she loves you in return.  You are **my** servant and an enemy to the Med-jai.  If she interferes, you **will** destroy her!"_

"I will destroy her . . ."

"There she is now.  She will interfere; you must stop her at all costs!  She is Med-jai, therefore she must die!"

"She must die," he repeated and wrapped his skeletal hand around her throat and began to squeeze.

Her hands that had been beating against his chest had fallen limp against the bed, her eyes had started to roll up behind her lids, when he became aware of himself again.  Hessa was pinned beneath him on the bed, his hand wrapped tight around her throat, choking the life out of her.

"Allah, laa!" he cried out and jerked his hand away.  Hessa struggled to breathe in through her swollen throat.  Her lungs burned as blessed air filled them and she began to cough, curling up in a protective ball.

Ardeth sobbed as he gathered her up in his arms and held her tight.  Hessa clung to him as he murmured apologies into her hair, their bodies rocking back and forth in a gesture of comfort.  He could no longer deny what was happening.  Somehow, the mummy warrior that had wounded him now possessed him.  It was trying to take control and make him hurt those he loved.  His stubborn foolishness had almost cost him the life of his wife, his beloved Hessa.

"Ardeth-"

"Laa, Hessa.  It has gone too far.  What is happening to me is not stress or exhaustion.  I am possessed by something evil and it must be stopped before I harm anyone else."

Hessa pulled back to look up in his face.  He could already see the bruises forming on her neck.  He felt sick knowing he'd put them there.  "I don't understand, habibi," she rasped then winced at the raw pain in her throat.

"You will.  I want you to listen carefully, habibti.  It is not safe for you or the children to be alone with me anymore.  I want you to get them and go stay with Umar and Nada until I am safe again."

"Da'ud and Janan are already at Umar's and I will not leave you to suffer through this alone, Ardeth.  Do not even ask me that."  Ardeth pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  He took several deep breaths before opening his eyes again.

"You are not safe with me, Hessa.  I almost killed you just now.  I could not live with myself if I were responsible for your death," he whispered.

Hessa pressed her mouth to his, kissing him hard.  "I will not leave you, Ardeth.  We are in this thing together."

Linking his fingers through hers, he brought her hands up and kissed them both.  "Then do two things for me," he commanded.  When she nodded, he continued.  "First, go and get Fouad and tell him to bring several men with him to guard me.  Then I want you to locate the O'Connells and seek their help.  Evelyn O'Connell is very knowledgeable and she may know or can research how to exorcise this evil from me."

Hessa nodded.  "I will find them, Ardeth and we will figure this thing out."  She stood up to go find Fouad, but turned back to him when he tugged on her hand.

"Ana ahibuk ya habibti!"  With tears in her eyes, Hessa stepped forward to kiss him.  Her hands came up to frame his face as their lips came together in a kiss of near frantic desperation.

"Ana ahibuk ya habibi," she whispered against his mouth then she turned and left him to carry out his orders.  Her husband's life was at stake now and she would do whatever was necessary to safe him.

~*~*~*~*~

In a hotel room in Cairo, Rick O'Connell sat on the edge of the bed and watched while his wife, Evelyn, packed their suitcases.  They had been through much in the past week:  Evelyn being kidnapped, the return of Imhotep, Alex being kidnapped, chasing after Imhotep to get Alex back, the pygmies, Evelyn dying – the thought of it still made him shudder – the face-off with Imhotep, the battle with the Scorpion King, discovering that Evelyn was alive and escaping a place that was being sucked up into the sand.

"God, I need a vacation!"

Evelyn smiled as she looked over at her tall handsome husband.  "Thinking about it all again, my love?"  Rick shook his head and sighed.

"I can't _stop_ thinking about it, Evy.  How do you just put it behind you like that?"

"Well," she smiled again.  She rounded the bed and stepped between his legs, her hands framing his upturned face.  "Rather than dwell on the bad, I dwell on the good."

Slipping his arms around her waist, he drew her closer.  "Good?" He laughed.  "You think there was good in all that?"

"Of course," she answered as she leaned forward to kiss one eye shut.  "I was able to prove that the Scorpion King existed, we got to see an old friend, Ardeth, I've never ridden in a dirigible before and that was a lot of fun.  Let's see, what else . . ." She kissed his other eye shut as his hands wandered down over her ass and squeezed.  "I discovered that I am a reincarnated Egyptian princess and you are my Med-jai protector.  I got to see an ancient place of legend – Ahm Shere – I saw heaven and lived to tell about it, I had a part in destroying both Imhotep and the Scorpion King, but mostly," she whispered against his lips, "mostly I dwell on the fact that all those I care about made it out alive.  Ardeth, Izzy, Jonathan, Alex and you."

Enjoying her attention, Rick chuckled softly.  "Only my Evy would find all of that an adventure."  She raised her head with a smile.

"Of course.  I had an excellent teacher!"  She stepped back and returned to her packing. 

Standing, Rick stretched and heard his back pop.  "You decide where we are going, hon?"

"Oh, I don't know.  Some place-"

"Safe?" She looked over at him and grinned at the hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, my love, someplace safe."

Walking over to the closed double bedroom doors, he looked back at Evelyn as he pulled them open to go out into the outer room.  "Good, because I need some peace and-" He turned back to find himself staring at a black-robed man.  Rick jumped and yelled out, startled, reaching for guns that he wasn't wearing.

The man reached up and yanked the covering from his face and Rick frowned when he saw the man he recognized as Ardeth's second-in-command.  "Jesus, don't you guys ever knock?"

"SamaH ana, Is-saiyid O'Connell," Fouad replied with a respectful bow.  Evelyn stepped up next to her husband with a worried look on her face.  She understood that if Fouad Azziz was here, then something was wrong.

"What is it, Commander Azziz?  Did something else happen?"

"Oh no.  _No_!" Rick snapped, his hand coming up to stop Fouad from answering.  "I've had enough of saving the world.  This last time got my wife killed and no force on earth will move me to do it again.  That's _your_ job!"

"Please," came a soft feminine voice from behind the imposing Med-jai warrior.  Fouad stepped aside and revealed another shape about the size of Evelyn dressed from head to toe in black.  She stepped forward, her hands raised up slightly in supplication.  "Please, I beg you to help my husband."

"Who are you?" Rick asked, thinking it strange that the Med-jai would bring one of their women here.

She reached up and pulled down her covering to reveal a beautiful young woman with golden skin and soft brown eyes.  "I am Hessa Bay, Ardeth's wife."

"Ardeth's married?"  

Evelyn shot her husband a hard look. "Of course he's married, Rick.  Just because he has never mentioned it doesn't make it not so." She stepped forward with a smile and greeted Hessa.  "Marhaba salam alekom!  Please forgive my husband," she said as she directed Hessa back into the outer room where there was a couch they could sit on.  "He tends to get a little excited where the Med-jai are concerned."

"Everytime they show up, there is trouble!" Rick defended himself as he passed Fouad.

Hessa smiled at the couple.  It was no wonder that Ardeth talked so highly of them.   They reminded her of herself and Ardeth.  Evelyn took Hessa's hand in her own.  "Please, tell us what has happened.  Has something happened to Ardeth?"

"He believes that he is possessed by the mummy warrior who wounded him during the bus ride," Fouad answered.  He had spent over an hour with Ardeth going over the events of the bus ride and the dreams while Hessa had been making arrangements to locate the O'Connells and getting ready to travel to Cairo.

Rick's head whipped around in shock.  "No way!  Possessed?"

"Oh my God," Evelyn murmured as her hand came up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and fear for their friend.

"It is Ardeth's hope that you can help find a way to exorcise this demon from him," Hessa spoke softly.  "He spoke very highly of you Is-saiyda O'Connell."

"Oh please, call me, Evy."  

Hessa smiled warmly at her, feeling an instant bonding with her. "Evy," she responded.  "And you will call me Hessa."  Evy returned the smile and wondered why Ardeth had never shared this wonderful woman with them before.

"I will do whatever I can to help.  We both will." She turned her head to pin Rick with a look that dared him to disagree with her.  "Isn't that right, honey?"

Rick knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place.  As much as he wanted peace and quiet, he knew that he could not let his friend down.  Not after all that Ardeth had done for them in helping them get their son back.  "Yeah, sweetheart, whatever we can do to help."

"Okay," Evy said turning back to Hessa.  "I need to know exactly what has happened since Ardeth returned home."

Between Hessa and Fouad, they relayed to the O'Connells what had happened since their victory at Ahm Shere.  The dreams that Ardeth had been having, the voice he'd been hearing in his head and the attacks on his cousin, his son and on Hessa.

"We will need to go to the Museum and research any books they may have on this.  I only pray that the cure isn't in The Book Of The Dead or The Book Of Amun-Rah," Evy said thoughtfully.  "However, I am not acquainted with the new curator, so there may be a problem getting in."

"There will be no problem, madam," Fouad informed them quietly from his place near the window.

Rick turned to look at the brawny Med-jai warrior.  Fouad stood over six feet high and was built like a tank.  When he had first met Fouad after they had returned to Cairo with Ardeth, he'd had the impression that Fouad would be a very lethal person to go up against.  "Where is Ardeth now?"

"He is under guard back at our village."

Rick straightened to his full height from where he'd been leaning against the arm of the couch next to Evy.  "How many guards?"

Fouad raised an eyebrow.  "I think we are quite capable of guarding one man, Is-saiyid O'Connell."

"I'm sure you are, after all, you've done such a great job of guarding Hamanumptra so far."

"Richard!" Evelyn hissed softly in warning.  She had no desire to insult these people, let alone remind them that it was she who started all the trouble to begin with.

"All I'm saying is that I have been up against these mummy warriors twice and I know what they are capable of.  If Ardeth is possessed by one of them, then I'm warning you now that your guard won't be able to stop him."

Fouad stared at Rick for several moments, then nodded his head indicating he believed him.  Turning he walked to the front door and opened it.  He spoke softly but quickly to someone standing just outside the door in the hall, then closed it again.  "I have sent one of the men who accompanied us back to the village to warn them and to triple the guard."

"Can you get us into the museum now, Commander Azziz?"

"Aiwa, Is-saiyda O'Connell."

"Then we should get going and see what we can find.  This could take time," Evelyn stood to go retrieve her glasses that she would need for reading.

"I don't think we are going to have much time, sweetheart."  Evy stopped and looked back at her husband.

"Well, we always seem to do our best under pressure, now don't we?"  She smiled and disappeared into the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~

Ardeth felt sick in his heart.  At three different times, he'd attacked someone he loved.  The last time – with Hessa – had nearly broken him.  To suddenly become aware, as if you were waking up from a nightmare only to find that the nightmare was very real and you were in the process of choking the life out of the very thing that meant more to you than your next breath . . .

"Ana qalb (my heart)," his voice broke as he blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.  She was his heart, his very soul and knowing that Hessa was on her way to Cairo, to seek out the O'Connells help, eased his heart.  She was safe from him.  He was alone and under guard with strict orders to the men not to trust him.  It would be all right.

It was his last coherent thought.

~*~*~*~*~

It was near dawn and they had been searching the library at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities all night with little success.  Rick, Hessa and Fouad went in search of the curator at Evelyn's instruction to see if he had any other crates of books that might not have been sorted through and catalogued yet.

Yawning and rubbing at her tired eyes, Evy wandered down between the stacks looking for anything they might have missed.  She was just about to give up, when she spotted a small book that seemed to be misfiled.  Forever the librarian, she frowned at the carelessness of whoever had placed the book there and plucked it from the shelf.

"Well really!  Even I did a better job than-" She stopped her criticism and stared stunned at the book's title.  _Mummy Warriors Of Ancient Egypt._

"Well, I dare say you can't get any plainer than that," she laughed softly.  Opening the book, she made her way back to the table where she'd been sitting earlier and began skimming through the book, looking for any reference to possession.

She found it about halfway through.

"If a mummy warrior draws the blood of a human, it can take possession of that human upon its destruction.  The possessed human will then carry out the last orders given to the mummy warrior prior to destruction." Evy paused, thinking back to that warehouse in London and Imhotep's orders, _E-heeby-uut Setna_.  "Destroy them," she whispered the English translation.  Turning back to the book, she continued to read, hoping to find how to exorcise the mummy warrior once possession had taken place.  She found it and then wished she hadn't.

"Oh Ardeth," she whispered as tears burned the back of her eyes.  Closing the book, she placed it on the table.  If he weren't stopped, he would carry out Imhotep's last order to destroy them.  She froze as a thought suddenly occurred to her.  If Ardeth followed Imhotep's last orders, then that would mean he would be searching out to kill Jonathon, Alex, Rick and . . .

"Hello, Evelyn."

Evelyn jumped, startled at the sound of the deep familiar voice.  She quickly came to her feet and turned to see Ardeth standing a few feet away.  His face looked sunken in, almost skeletal looking beneath his once handsome features and his eyes glowed an eerie white.  "Ardeth, what are you doing here?"

"I've come for you, Evelyn." His smile was wicked and Evelyn swallowed hard trying to think quickly of how she could get Rick's attention.

"Aren't you supposed to be back at your village?" she asked as she edged away from him to place the table between them.

As she slowly moved around the table, so did he, his eyes never leaving her.  "Now why would I be there when you are here?"

"I know what's wrong, Ardeth and we can fix it."  He was getting too close and she glanced around to see where she could run.

He chuckled; it was low and sexy.  "I've seen how you fix things, Evelyn.  But it is I who will fix it this time." He lunged across the table and barely missed her as she shrieked and jumped back.  He crashed to the floor near her feet and she took the opportunity to duck between the stacks.

Rounding the end corner, she slammed into something hard, realizing too late that it was Ardeth.  "Well, well," he whispered as his hands gripped her hard and slammed her up against the side of the stack.  "Here we are again."

Desperately, Evelyn tried to think of something to reach Ardeth, to find something that would cause him to fight the possession.  She gasped as he leaned in close to her.  "I-I m-met Hessa, your w-wife."  He froze for a moment and she swore she saw something flicker through his eyes.  Encouraged, she continued. "You never told us you were married, Ardeth.  I like her very much.  She is a beautiful woman with a gentle spirit.  You must love her very much."  Again, she saw the flicker in his eyes.

"Hessa," he whispered, confused.  His brows furrowed in a deep frown.  For a brief moment, deep intense brown eyes stared back at her.  His hand came up to gently touch her cheek.  "Evelyn-" he shuddered hard, falling to his knees before her.  She saw the battle that he fought within himself on his face and in his eyes.  Instinctively, she reached out to touch him, to help him.

"Laa!" he growled as his head snapped up, his eyes flickering back and forth between brown and white, showing his inner struggle.  "I c-cannot fight it much longer.  Promise me, Evelyn.  Pr-promise me th-that you will do wh-what is necessary to-to destroy th-this thing inside me."  His breathing was labored as he met her teary gaze.  "E-even if it m-means my death."

Evelyn shook her head in denial.  She couldn't bare the thought of having to do what was necessary to stop what was happening.  Even Rick, who possessed more strength than she could possibly ever hope for, would balk at what must be done.  "Ardeth, please-"

He reached out and grabbed her hand, his eyes boring into hers.  "Promise me!"

"I pr-promise, I promise," she cried out softly, wishing more than anything to be able to take away his pain.  He had done so much for them, sacrificed so much to help them, she knew that she could do no less for this proud warrior.

"Tell Hessa-" he suddenly doubled over in pain and groaned.  Evelyn tensed and waited.  "Tell her: 'Abadi ana qalb'."

"Abadi ana qalb," she repeated softly.  "I'll tell her, Ardeth."

His eyes met hers again; they softened for a moment in affection.  "Shukran, al sadiq."  His eyes clouded over in pain as he breathed in sharply.  Again his eyes began to flicker back and forth as the spirit of the mummy warrior fought for control of his body.  "Egry besoraa," he hissed out.  When Evelyn continued to stand there, he shoved her roughly away.  "Run!"  

At his harsh command, she turned and ran.  He lifted his head, his eyes glowing once again.  Spotting his prey, he was on his feet and after her.

~*~*~*~*~

"This was a total waste of time," Rick commented as he placed the last book from the crate down on the table.  He glanced towards the window and noticed it was starting to get light outside.  The curator had shown them a storage room was were three crates full of books sat waiting to be inventoried and catalogued.  Rick had taken one crate, while Hessa and Fouad had taken the other two.

"Maybe Evy has found something. We should go back and check with her," Hessa suggested.

"Believe me," Rick smiled kindly at the woman he'd quickly come to like very much.  "If Evy had found the book, we'd have heard of it by now."

"All the same," Fouad replied moving towards the exit.  "I feel uneasy at having left her alone for so long."

Rick frowned as he watched the moody warrior move across the large storage room.  "What do you mean?  You sent word to add more guards."

Fouad stopped and turned to look Rick in the eye.  "That is true, Is-saiyid O'Connell.  But what if he had already escaped before my message had reached the village?"

They stared at each other a moment longer before Rick suddenly sprinted across the room, his heart pounding wildly in his throat.  "Evelyn!"  Her name echoed through the room as he charged down the hall towards the library.

~*~*~*~*~

"Evelyn?" Rick burst through the library door and looked around wildly for any sign of his wife.

"Rick!"  He turned towards her voice in time to see Ardeth leap across a table to crash into her, both falling to the floor.

Without thought, he charged across the room and tackled Ardeth just as he raised his hand to plunge a dagger into Evy's heart.  "Ardeth, laa!" Hessa cried out as she hurried into the library to see her husband attacking Evelyn.

Fouad rushed over to help Evelyn up and took her back to stand with Hessa.  They watched Rick and Ardeth roll around on the floor, struggling over control of the dagger.  "I found the book we needed," Evelyn told them both, trying to catch her breath.

"Evelyn?  Honey?" Rick called out, ducking a right hook.  He didn't want to hurt his friend, but neither did he want Ardeth hurting Evelyn, so he tried desperately just to keep him distracted while not getting himself hurt in the process.  "Do we know what we are doing yet?"

Evelyn turned to see Ardeth taking a swing at her husband.  Being possessed by the mummy warrior caused Ardeth to be much stronger, but Rick was always resilient and quick on his feet.  "Yes, we are discussing it now."

Rick eyes nearly bugged out when he saw Ardeth's fingers begin to lengthen and form into sharp daggers.  "Uuuhhhh, can we discuss faster, please?" he yelped, backing away quickly as Ardeth advanced on him.

"Did it explain how to exorcise the mummy warrior from him?" Hessa asked, drawing Evelyn's attention back to them.  Whatever it was they had to do had to be done quickly, before Ardeth killed someone, namely Rick.

Evelyn nodded sadly.  "Yes, Hessa."  She slipped her hand in the other woman's and squeezed.  "I'm afraid that to destroy the mummy warrior, the host body will . . ." _have to die, _she finished silently unable to say the words aloud.  Her eyes filled with tears and they trickled down her cheeks.

"Ardeth must die then," Fouad said what Evelyn couldn't.  She nodded, swiping the tears from her cheeks.  All the color drained from Hessa's face as she realized that her beloved husband would have to die in order to save them.

She swallowed hard, determined to be brave for Ardeth.  He was a proud man and she knew that he would rather die than to live with knowing he had harmed those he loved.  "He is in Allah's hands now."

"Uh, guys?  I could use some help here!" Rick called out as Ardeth backed him into a corner.

Evelyn watched as Fouad nodded once then turned to assist Rick.  It suddenly occurred to her that Fouad had waited for Hessa's permission before carrying out what must be done.  It told her of the respect that Hessa had with her people and that her words were heard, which was unusual in that culture.  "I'm so sorry, Hessa."

Hessa smiled sadly, tears swimming in her eyes.  "It is what Ardeth would want."  Evelyn nodded as she remembered her promise to him.  They both turned to watch as Fouad joined the fight to help Rick.

~*~*~*~*~

"So what's the game plan?" Rick asked Fouad as the three men faced off.

"Game plan?" A confused look crossed the warrior's features.

"Yeah, game plan.  What's the plan to get that thing out of Ardeth?"

"He must die," Fouad answered solemnly.

"Well, naturally." Rick kept a wary eye on Ardeth.  He could see very little of his friend in the body that stood before them.  He hoped that his buddy would come out of this all right.  "But how do we kill what's possessing him?"

"By killing Ardeth."  Rick's head whipped around to stare at Fouad with a stunned expression.

"That's it?  Is that all you guys know how to do?" Fouad's answer had caught him completely off guard and now he was pissed.  "Is that your answer for everything?  We just say, 'sorry, we can't find the right spell, so we're going to have to kill you.'?"

Fouad had drawn his scimitar and held it directly at Ardeth, keeping him back a distance.  "You do not understand, Is-saiyid O'Connell."

"Damn straight, I don't understand.  He is _your_ Chieftain for Godsakes and . . . and he's my best friend."  He had never admitted it before, but it was true.  He had more respect for the Med-jai Chieftain than anyone.  During their search for his son, he and Ardeth had bonded.  As friends and as brothers.  And now he was being told that that very friend, that very brother would have to die.

"It is the only way, Rick," Evelyn told him from across the library.  His eyes lifted to meet hers and in that one look, he knew it was the truth.  In order to save the many, the one would have to die.  He didn't have to like it, he didn't have to approve it, it just was.

"You know, Ardeth, honey," she continued.  "You know he would rather die than to be possessed by that thing and kill someone.  But regardless, the book says to kill the creature, the host must die."

Rick nodded numbly.  "Now I know why I don't read."  He could feel the tears burning the backs of his eyes, but he hardened his heart to them and prepared himself for what he and Fouad must do.  But when he turned his attention back to the Med-jai chieftain, he discovered that Ardeth's attention had been drawn away from them by Evelyn's voice.  "No!"

Both he and Fouad leapt forward as Ardeth rushed towards the women.  Evelyn and Hessa cried out as the men tackled Ardeth just a few feet in front of them.  Fouad lost his scimitar in the collision and as Rick rolled Ardeth away from the women, he scrambled after his sword.

Rick and Ardeth rolled into a table, knocking it over.  Rolling again, they stopped with Rick on top of Ardeth.  He managed to get in one punch to Ardeth's jaw before Ardeth was able to push him off.  With his greater strength – when he pushed, Rick flew several feet back to crash into another table.  Landing hard on the floor, he was slightly dazed for a moment.  He saw Ardeth leap up to his feet and immediately come after him, his eyes glowing, his face contorted in rage.  Looking around wildly, he tried to find a weapon of some kind.  What he found was the dagger that Ardeth had lost earlier.  Snatching it up, he turned back just in time to see Ardeth leaping at him, his sharp talon-like fingers aiming for his throat.

Letting out a startled yell, he thrust the dagger up as Ardeth landed on top of him.  He froze as the dagger buried itself deep in Ardeth's stomach.  He could hear screaming, but wasn't sure if it was Evy or Hessa or both.  He could feel his friend's hot breath on his neck, but neither of them moved.

"Finish it, al zameel," he heard Ardeth whisper in his ear.  "I beg you."

Rick felt the tears burn his eyes once again.  He took a deep breath and then twisted the dagger in Ardeth's flesh, yanking his hand up the best he could.  He heard a soft grunt, then Ardeth went limp on top of him.

Suddenly, Ardeth was rolled off him and Fouad looked down at them both.  Nobody had to tell him that his friend was dead.  Evelyn was there seconds later, tears falling as she dropped down next to him and gathered him into her arms.

They all jumped, startled, and watched in amazement as a mysterious rush of wind blew into the room, lifting Ardeth up off the floor as it seemed to rip the mummy warrior's spirit from his dead body.  There was a roaring sound as if the spirit were fighting against its final destruction.  Then the body was slowly lowered back to the floor and the wind and spirit were gone.

They watched in silence as Hessa cautiously approached the body of her husband.  Her cheeks were wet with tears as she knelt down and carefully lifted his head into her lap.  His features were once again that of her beloved and she cradled his head and cried.  "Ana ahibuk ya habibi," she whispered and kissed his lips.  "Assalaamo aleykum."

"What did she say?" Evelyn asked Fouad softly.

"She told him she loved him and to be at peace."  She heard an odd note in his voice and raised her eyes to meet his.  She had thought that Fouad had been unaffected by all of this, but she now saw that it wasn't true.  She could see the pain he tried to bury deep inside just on the surface of that dark gaze.

"You do care."  

His dark eyebrows raised in surprise. "Of course, I care.  Ardeth was more than just my chieftain - he was my friend.  We grew up together."

"I'm sorry," she whispered quickly.  "I didn't-"

He cut her off with a raised hand.  "We all had to do what was necessary and we all know that it was what he would have wanted.  No apologies are needed."

Evelyn suddenly remembered that Ardeth had wanted her to pass on a message to Hessa and she called to her.  Hessa raised her tear-stained face and looked at her.  "Ardeth had a moment of lucidity here before you showed up.  He told me to tell you, "Abadi ana qalb."  She watched as Hessa's face crumbled and she sobbed, rocking Ardeth in her arms.

"What does that mean?" Evelyn turned back to Fouad.

"It means, 'forever my heart' or literally, 'eternal my heart'."

"Oh," Evelyn hiccupped as the tears began to flow again.

Rick finally felt his legs would hold him and he rose to his feet, giving Evelyn a hand up too.  "What will happen now?" he asked Fouad, but it was Hessa who answered.

"I will take him back to our village where he will be buried with honor."  Fouad nodded his agreement and stepped over to assist Hessa to her feet.  He led her over to where they stood and Rick nearly lost it she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

She had seen the pain and the guilt in his blue eyes.  Pain at having lost a dear friend, and guilt that he'd been the one to do it.  She wanted to reassure him, to let him know that she did not hold him responsible and that he should not hold himself responsible for what happened.  As her arms came around his waist, she felt him shudder hard.  His arms locked around her, his forehead fell to her shoulder and he sobbed in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Hessa," he whispered so softly that only she could hear him.  "I'm so sorry."

Hessa stroked his back in a comforting gesture.  "Do not blame yourself, Rick O'Connell.  My husband admired you greatly."  Rick pulled back so he could look down into her face.  "He talked about you often and always with great fondness.  I know him and I know that he would not have wanted anyone else but you to do this.  He considered you more than a friend, Rick.  To him you _were_ his brother."  She rose up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"If there is anything we can do for you," Evelyn began as she stepped up beside them.  Rick nodded, wiping at the tears on his cheeks.

"Yes, anything," Rick finished.  "You need only ask."

"Well, I could certainly use something for this headache."  They all froze, then spun around to find Ardeth leaning heavily against a table.

Hessa gasped and Rick had to steady her with a hand to her shoulder.  "Ardeth," she breathed softly.  He smiled at her, his dark eyes twinkling at her as they always had before.

"Taa'la hena (come here)." He lifted his hand to her and caught her when she launched herself into his arms.  "Sahel, sahel. (easy, easy)" He held her close, stroking her hair.

"How are you alive?"

Ardeth lifted his gaze to Rick and shook his head.  "I do not know, al sadeeq.  The last thing I remember was the brief moment I became aware again after landing on top of you and the dagger was buried in my stomach.  Then nothing until I woke up again just now."

They all seemed to turn as one and look at Evelyn.  She stared back at them nervously. "What?"

"Well, you're the one with the book, hon.  What did it say?"

"What did it say?"  She frowned and looked down at the book she still held in her hands.  She opened it up and located the place she'd stopped reading at and continued.  A few moments later, she said, "Oh."

"Oh?"  

Evy looked up sheepishly and glanced at all of them. "Well, it seems I didn't read far enough.  If I'd finished the chapter I would have read that once the host was killed, the underworld would sweep in to physically remove the spirit and the killing wound of the host would be healed and the host would be returned to normal."

"Ya know, Evy," Rick chided as he wagged his finger at her.  "One of these days your failure to finish a chapter is liable to come back and bite us in the ass!"  He leaned forward to plant a kiss on his beautiful, but indignant wife's forehead.

"Well, really!" she huffed.  Rick only smiled.  He loved it when she got all huffy.

"It doesn't matter," Hessa cried softly, burying her face against Ardeth's robes.  "You are alive, it doesn't matter how."

Ardeth returned his gaze back down to his wife.  He tilted her face up to his and kissed her gently.  "Aiwa, ana Taiyib. (yes, I am alive)"  He gazed into her eyes a moment longer, then turned his gaze to Fouad.  "Did I . . ." He swallowed hard then tried again.  "Did I hurt or kill anyone?"

"I don't know, Sayadi.  You did escape your confinement, but I have not heard a report yet."  Ardeth nodded and turned his attention to the O'Connells.

"I have no words to say how much I appreciate what you did."

"I killed you, buddy," Rick deadpanned.  "How much appreciation do you need for that?"

Ardeth chuckled.  It felt great to be able to do that.  He had one killer of a headache, but _he was alive_.  "What you did for me took great courage.  It was asking a lot, I know, but if you hadn't . . ." He let the sentence die knowing that Rick would understand.  He held up his hand and Rick immediately grasped it in a firm handshake.

Evelyn approached then and Ardeth turned his attention to her.  He released Hessa long enough to give Evelyn a hug.  "I cannot tell you how sorry I am-"

Evelyn shook her head hard, cutting him off.  "No apologies, Ardeth."

Ardeth squeezed her hand and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.  His eyes met Rick's again and he smiled.  "Shukran, ana iSHab. (thank you, my friends)"  Rick nodded and returned the smile.

"Fouad," Ardeth addressed his second-in-command.  "I want you to return to the village.  You are in charge for the next few days.  Hessa and I are remaining in Cairo for a few days to rest."

"Aiwa, Sayadi."

"I want a report sent to me of the damage I caused.  If it's minimal and everyone is all right, then we will remain here.  If I seriously harmed someone or killed someone then I will return immediately."

"Aiwa, Sayadi."

"Otherwise, I am not to be disturbed until we return."  Fouad smiled and nodded his head.

"Rest well, Sayadi.  I'm glad you are all right."  He turned and left the library.

Gathering Hessa back into his arms, he kissed her again, soundly ignoring the fact that the O'Connells were watching.  Allah knew he'd watched them kiss enough times.

"So, buddy, I hear you're married now."

Ardeth grinned, turning his head to look at Rick.  "Married with two children."

"Really?"

"I married Hessa about the time you married Evelyn.  Our son Da'ud is the same age is Alex and our daughter Janan is 7."

"Why didn't you ever mention them before?" Evelyn asked curiously.

Ardeth shrugged.  "There just never seemed to be the right opportunity.  It's kind of hard to say, "Oh hey, I'm married now with two kids" when you're being chased by mummy warriors or by walls of water and such."

"Oh yes, well, I guess I can see your point," Evelyn laughed softly.

"Well, if you're done with this whole possession thing now, Evy and I need a vacation," Rick began.  "So, unless there is something else, we are out of here."

Ardeth nodded.  "Shukran, ana iSHab.  May Allah smile upon you always."  And what had become his tradition with them, he raised his hand to his lips then to his forehead.

The end.


End file.
